


For Ariana

by yukionna1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Bonding, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gellert Grindelwald's musing on his hatred of Muggles up unto his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Ariana

 

 _Muggles_... how I hate them. They're are nothing but filth and scum that was barley qualified to wipe the slime from the gutter, polluting and crowding our world, fearing us, destroying us, hating our way of life.

What makes me think this you must wonder?

Well if you must know it started when I met Albus Dumbldore while he was vacationing in Scotland by himself during the winter. He and I were in the same hotel run by a respectable old witch, but to the point.

We did not speak to each-other at first but that was manly on Albus' part, but still even with how quiet he was there was something about him that pulled me towards those vivid blue electric eyes... yes those eyes, never had I seen a pair like them before... err, sorry... anyway, I could tell that his aloofness had something to due with home so I didn't pry much and in no time at all it was time for him to head home.

But I never forgot Albus... We exchanged letters by owls but his notes still didn't say much at all about his person.

Curiosity eventually got the best of me so I looked him up via wizard files. I learned he was a pure blood wizard, which helped a lot, and his father had been sent to Azkaban for attacking a bunch of muggle boys.

Idotic ministry! What was so wrong about attacking Muggles? If someone wanted to attack muggles in my... Ah. . . anyway moving on!

I must admit. I _was_ not as disgusted at muggles as I am now, in my school days I was... grudgingly tolerant to there lot.

But that all changed when I saw Ariana...

It took months for us to get aquanted again and evem longer till we became friends and during one of those months his mother had died.

If Aberforth, Albus' younger brother, didn't appreciate me being at the funeral he didn't speak up just gave me dirty looks now and again when he thought I wasn't looking.

Later I was invented into their house by Albus because Aberforth had stayed behind I decided to accept it, and that's when I met her.

Poor girl. She looked completely out of it, babbling incomplete sentences as a dangerous amounts of magic seemed to start to spark up around her of it Albus went to her side speaking softly to her but she stared at him with eyes unseeing.

I could tell he really loved her in his own way.

Then Aberforth came in, his eye swept from his sister to me soon filling with shock and anger before hurrying to his sister's side and then when HE had calmed her down and put a silent charm on the door of her room he barked at his older brother for allowing me to come inside and 'politely' shoved me out the door.

But that didn't stop us...

Albus took over the care for his sister while Aberforth was at school and without him knowing I helped him. We did all right for a while but during those months my anger for the muggles became a fire in my mind.

After his seventh year I devised a plan to put the muggles in their place.

 _It was all for her!_ I told myself and that was true I did care for Ariana like a sister-in-law.

 _We can do it Albus!_ I said taking his hands.

What is this feeling? I wonder as my heart pounds against my chest as I look at him.

I figure that it is the thrill of finally leading the rightful rulers out of hiding.

In time I came to think of how stupid I had been about that.

And so time passes and I have discovered something called the Deathly Hollows.

Magical items that are said to have been able to defy death himself, or herself I don't care.

I could never forget those long, peaceful days with Albus discussing our plans of Aberforth ran back and forth between his sister and school.

When their mother had died Aberforth had said that HE would be the one to look after Ariana and forget school but Albus most wisely put his foot down.

Aberforth had then glared at me as it were my fault.

Idiot boy! could he not see that his brother loved his sister?

One day while we plan Aberforth storms into our room shouting at us that what we were doing is mad and that Ariana could not be moved I lost it.

I never liked Albus' younger brother but even so I never intended to use the torture curse on him.

I hadn't met to, I REALLY HADN'T! And the next thing I know Albus has his wand pointed at me.

A duel breaks out a few seconds later through the shouts and summoning of spells I hear a voice all most saying, STOP!

The next thing we see is Ariana on the floor... dead.

No one knows who did but I couldn't stay there.

I fled, not out of fear, but to collect my thought... Ariana dead... she was like a sister to me, after all she was the one who had opened my eyes to the whole picture.

I knew I could never go back to Albus. The closest I could get to him was behind a tree a few feet away at Ariana's funeral.

Aberforth was such a stupid boy... attacking his brother over his OWN sisters coffin.

...

I have not seen Albus in years and when I do he is there to stop me from completing the task WE set out to do.

I have grow powerful thanks to the Elder wand, nearly as powerful as the dark lord himself who will spring up a few decades later, heh I guess that's what they call passing the torch huh?

I still love him, a feeling that only occurred to me only after I left him, but that doesn't stop me from giving it my all.

Albus only wins because that damned phoenix swallows one of my spells.

I stay there on my back defenseless waiting for him to finish me.

But he doesn't...

Instead I am led away by aurors to await my trial.

I have killed many muggles, some out of sport some because they were standing in my way

What I did to some of them would have made what dear Bella did to the Long-bottoms seem like child's play.

He is there at my trial watching me.

I watched him as well.

I barley hear them as the jury grants me a life sentence in Nurmengard all I can see are his blue eyes.

As I am being led away I whisper to Albus in my own language...

_I love you..._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

And so it is years later when my most ungreatfull apprentice kills me I allow a smile to scape against my lips...

Soon Albus... Soon, very soon.


End file.
